Kingom Hearts
by OrgXIII
Summary: This is if me and my friends were the cast of KH. There is going to KH1, CoM, and KH2.
1. Destiny Island

**Chapter 1: Destiny Island**

Katie woke up late mourning. She looked at the clock and moaned. It was only 9:23. what was she doing up so early? The girl half fell half rolled out of bed, and stumbled down the stairs. The sun blinded her a bit, but her eyes adjusted quickly to the light. The cereal was a bit stale as she munched on it, but fruit loops was fruit loops.

The girl went up to her room to get dressed in her usual attar. A red jumpsuit, a loss blue belt, big yellow shoes, and a black jacket with white sleeves. It was just another day on the Island, and it was always going to be an other day on the Island.

_'Maybe Bri was right,' _Katie thought as she made her way to the shore line, _'life is going to be boring if we stay here.' _She sighed as she saw the row boats, or row boat. She was always the last one there. Megan and or Bri was going to yell at her. _'Nice one, Katie.'_

As she got closer to the smaller island, she could see her two friends standing on the dock. She feel Bri's glare, and Megan just seemed pleased that she was here. Everybody else (Aaron, Joe, and Devanna) was laughing at the girl. _'Wow, I have such __**nice**__ friends.' _Katie docked at tried to avoid Bri's glare, but failed.

"H-hi guys! So what are we doing on the raft?" Katie tried to change the subject. She turned towards the other, and they made faces at her. _'Oh....great.' _Aaron, Joe, and Devanna weren't the most civilest people on the island, but the trio never cared. If they had to exchange them, they wont, they were the only kids that Bri would put up with.

"Why you so late, Katie?" Joe mocked. Everybody seemed (the other two) to think that was funny. "What was the dilemma this time? Big purple monsters under your bed? Flying monkeys in your room? Burned eggs?" Bri smirked a little, and shook her head.

"I guess I could let it go this time. It looks like Joe already took care of making fun of you." She laughed. "Come on, we need to gather wood for the raft." The older girl walked to the other side of the island, hitting Joe on her way. Megan giggle and looked at Katie.

"Don't take it personal, he makes fun of everybody." Megan wore a black t-shirt with a white spaghetti strap shirt over top, purple pant with a purple shirt with the sides missing. She also had a purple wrist band near her left shoulder, and a few wrist band on her left wrist. Her dirty blond swished behind her as she ran after Bri.

Katie sighed. Almost like yesterday...and the day before that. Yeah, Bri _was_ right. Life was going be boring, _very_ boring.

Katie walked the beach. Bri got frustrated enough with her and send her away. Joe seemed to be waiting for her. He smiled his cocky smirk, he wanted something. He held his yellow stick that he used to fight with.

"So, how about it?" The boy asked. He held out his hand. "It will be a clean fight. I promise." Katie looked at Joe then at his hand in confusion. Fighting seemed tempting, but what Bri really said was, 'Go make yourself useful and find some wood, before I break your neck.'

But it was Katie, and fighting was what she did best. She shook the boy's hand, and went to the center of the beach other wise known as the fighting ring. They took their fighting stance. Katie held her wooden sword in hand.

Aaron said go, and Joe charged. Katie moved out of the way quickly, and swung her blade at his back. He looked behind him in time to see the sword, but wasn't quick enough to get out of the way. The wooden sword made contact with his shoulder blade, and he yelped put in pain. He glared back at Katie as if he was suppose to make the first hit.

"Opps." She said giggling. She got back in her fighting stance, and waited for Joe to make a move. He just stood there looking at the girl. She was a good fighter, and was second in range good fighters. First was Bri, then was Katie, Aaron, him, and last Devanna. Megan didn't fight, she didn't like fighting but she let them have their fun.

"I'm going to win this thing, you know that." Joe mocked. He started circling his opponent trying to make her dizzy. When he went to attack, Katie just simply moved out of the way as he fell to the ground. "Ouch." He yelled out. He rubbed his new sore spot, and eyed the girl evilly.

Katie burst out laughing. Sometimes Joe was good for that. Aaron, and Devanna were also laughing along with Katie. Joe didn't like this very much, and he saw an opening. He charged at the girl as she was laughing, and hit her in the stomach. She hit the ground with a thud, and hit the back of her head. The table had turned, and it was Joe's turn to laugh in her face.

Devanna's face turned a slight pink as she laughed, and Aaron was bending over in a state of pain. The two seemed to be soaking this up as amusement. Just what Katie and Joe needed, people laughing their faces. They looked at each other and smiled. The laughing hyenas didn't notice their change in tactics. The two with weapons charged at Aaron, and Devanna. They finally noticed and got out of the way quickly.

"What are you guys doing?" Devanna shrieked. She grabbed her jump rope and swung it at Katie's feet, but she jumped. Aaron throw his blitz ball at Joe who blocked it back at him. It was now a two-on-two fight and Katie and Joe were winning.

"That's what you get for laughing our faces." Joe said. He sidestepped to Aarons left and hit him in the side. Katie had Devanna's jump rope around her sword, and pulled hard leaving Devanna weaponless. She was about to charged and playfully tap her on the head when a rush of blond came by hitting her in the side causing her to fall to the ground. Joe fell, too.

"What was that?" Joe called out in surprised. He looked around, and saw Bri standing behind Katie. "Huh, Katie, I would run if I was you." Katei turned around to see Bri looking back at her. She didn't look to happy.

"What are you doing, Katherine?" Bri asked sternly She had one hand on her blue jeans, and one was holding her sword. By the look on her face, she was about to tear someone's head off, and that head might be Katie's.

"Um…..well…you see…It's all Joe's fault!" She said pointing at her partner in crime. Joe face turned pale as Bri walked over to him. She squatted down and look the frighten boy in the eyes. Her ocean blue eyes looked deep into his baby blue eyes.

"Joe…Next time don't distract , Katie. Or else." She said to him. "And you two. Why didn't you stop them?" She pointed to Aaron, and Devanna, who coward up to the wall. Bri wasn't the best person to be around when she was angry.

"Well…um…Like Katie said…It was all Joe's fault!" Aaron and Devanna said the last part in unison. Everybody looked at Joe's face. It was paler than it was a minute ago, and his eyes looked really small. Bri just sighed. She walked up to the boy, and pulled him up.

"Who know that punishment." She said calmly. It wasn't really a punishment, just something that Bri did when was mad at somebody, usually happened to Katie. The girl grabbed her friend's sword, and in her fighting pose. "You ready?"

Joe picked up his red stick, and whimpered a bit. He looked at everybody else, and they looked away. They didn't want to get there butts whooped again by Bri. She was little angry, just little.


	2. Disney Castle

Someone walked down the halls of a beautiful castle it had red banners with a black mouse on it. The carpet was red, like the banners, on white marble. He looked between the columns outside. The sky was blue and a few blue joys flew by them. He smiled to himself. He was proud to call this castle home.

There was a huge purple double doors. He knocked twice and small doors opened to a room similar to the hall; it had red carpet leading to the throne on the far side of the room. There were dark blue columns on both sides of the walkway, and the ceiling was white. The gold throne was on a blue plate form, and had it's own red carpet to the chair.

"Good mourning, you majesty." The said the soccer. He walked a little more before he realized that his king wasn't in his chair. Instead, his royal pet dog popped out from behind the throne with a note in his mouth. "Pluto? what you got there?"

After a moment or two of reading the letter, the wizard went nuts. He ran down the hall screaming, but nobody seemed to notice anything out of whack. He always did this. He ran into the garden where he noticed the captain of the royal knights sleeping on the ground. He ran over to him calling his name.

"Louis! Louis!! LOUIS!!" He called out frantically. When Louis didn't respond, he pointed his finger to the sky and mumbled some thing in Latin. Thunder came down on the captain making him jump, and scream. He looked at the wizard.

"Mourning, Niko." He said casually. He put his hand his knee as he looked at Niko's angry expression. "What's the matter, you look angry."

"That's not important. I have something else that's important, it's top secret." The soccer whispered to the guard. He leaned in so he could hear his friend better. "Who can't tell anybody." Louis was shocked by this.

"Not Queen Veronica?" He asked. He didn't like keeping from the Queen, and the King.

"Not even the Queen!" Niko said sharply. He looked the captain square in eye.

"Not Cambria?" He asked again. How many people was he not aloud to tell?

"Not even Cambria!" He looked up to the sky in snooty manner. He put his hands on his hips trying to look intimating. Louis looked around Niko to see something, and his face light up.

"Mourning ladies." He said as we waved to Queen Veronica, and Cambria. Niko suddenly looked down at Louis seeing if this was a joke or not, then behind him. Sure enough the queen and Cambria was behind him. The loyal servant looked a little ticked. She out her hands on her hips and looked at the wizard. Niko laughed nervously.

Dear, Niko

I'm sorry to leave with out a goodbye. The worlds have been connected, and at stake. I must go see what I can do. I want you and Louis to go to Traverse Town and seek someone named Greg, and look for someone with a "key"-to our safety.

Your dear friend,

Ethan

P.S. Could you say sorry to Veronica for me? Thanks pal.

Veronica read and reread the letter over again in till she could tell someone what the letter said. She couldn't believe this. What was Ethan talking about? They needed Niko and Louis at the castle. Not really but they couldn't lose their court wizard and captain of the royal knights. And who was this Greg person? Who was this 'key' he mentioned? It was all confusing.

"What should we do your majesty?" Niko asked. He looked at the queen worriedly. He didn't like what the letter said as much as the next guy (Louis). Maybe this was a joke and the king was going to pop out soon laughing at their reaction. But it was for real, nothing pretend about it.

Veronica sighed. "We should what the king says. Go to Traverse Town and look for this Greg." It wasn't surprising that she would do what Ethan wanted them to do. She always followed his instruction when it came to something she didn't know, and it always turned out alright.

"To another world? But that could be dangerous, and we can connect the worlds!" Cambria said as she panicked a little. Veronica sighed again. She suddenly seemed out it. The queen moved to the window and looked at the sky dreamily.

"I know, I know, but this key needs to be found quickly. I fear that Ethan is right." She sighed miserably. "It take two days to get ready, so start packing up as soon as you can. I want you two," she pointed to Louis and Niko, "to get ready. I'll warn Dani and Allie."

Niko, and Louis nodded and headed to their rooms. The castle seemed to have heard what was said in the room. It was gloomy, and the sky didn't seem as blue as before. They sighed depressedly.


End file.
